


Floris

by tata_red



Series: Somnus [1]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: написано на зфб-2016





	Floris

Она была пленницей, и драконид грубо имел её шипастым членом, намотав длинные, некогда ухоженные волосы, на кожистый кулак. Кровь из разорванного влагалища редеющей струйкой стекала по ногам, но она уже почти не чувствовала боли. Длинный коготь на большом пальце драконида все глубже проникал под основание её черепа, губя ещё трепыхающуюся жизнь.  
  
Она была овражным гномом, рождённой в самой низшей касте, и их король заставлял её обслуживать свою свиту. Она уже давно перестала чувствовать отвращение к неухоженным грязным членам своих соплеменников, к их немытому телу, к запаху, что исходил из каждого их отверстия — а ей надо было тщательно облизать все отверстия на теле каждого, кто подойдет к ней. Иногда король с ядовитым хриплым смехом, эхо от которого долго гуляло под нависшими сводами, мочился на неё. И она потом долго пыталась отмыть заскорузлые волосы в грязном жиденьком ручье.  
  
Она была жертвой. И цветные драконы раз за разом рвали её плоть, с наслаждением впиваясь зубами в хрустящее податливое тело. Предательское сердце жертвы упорно гнало кровь по разорванным артериям, а мозг не сдавался, транслируя боль из нервных окончаний. Голосовые связки не выдерживали, и жертва лишь хрипела, ловя взглядом синее небо, на которое медленно наползала кровавая пелена.  
  
Она была ведьмой и изгнанницей родного племени, и её раз за разом сжигали на костре, забрасывая камнями, острые края которых метко впивались в нежное хрупкое тело. Изгнанница смутно помнила, что у неё был Бог, и он должен был защитить её. Но оболочкой ей был только беспощадный огонь, жадно сжирающий одежду и волосы, и долго и с удовольствием питающийся ей самой. Мерзотный запах свежезажаренного мяса — её мяса! — кружил голову в тошнотворных приступах. Щеки еще ощущали, как по ним стекают лопнувшие глаза, не выдержавшие жара и особо меткого камня. Уши еще слышали разгневанные крики толпы, наслаждавшейся жертвоприношением.  
  
Теперь у неё был только один Бог. Богиня. Бывшая Тёмная Госпожа её возлюбленного, насылавшая бесконечные вереницы кошмаров юной жрице, осмелившейся загородить собой чёрного мага и дать ему возможность уйти и запереть Врата.  
  
Крисания не раскаивалась в содеянном. Они с Рейстлином спасли мир… И она сама жаждала борьбы. Что ж — не всякой борьбе сопутствует выживание.  
  
И девственная Крисания, томившаяся в Бездне, была обречена испытывать на себе всю гамму чёрной фантазии Такхизис.

**Author's Note:**

> 18.02.16


End file.
